Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots
Metal Gear Solid 4 is the next game to be released in the Metal Gear Solid series, and is going to be released Early 2008 on the Playstation 3. Starting at the Tokyo Games Show 2005, Kojima Productions have been showing off various trailers over the years and announcing new bits and pieces of information. The trailers have showed an aged Solid Snake (now being referred to as Old Snake) infiltrating various Battlefields where armies of PMCs and Militia groups are facing off against each other. The PMCs are also accompanied by a new mass produced Metal Gear codenamed “GEKKOU.” Snake has also been seen using three new items: A Drum Can which replaces his trademark Cardboard Box, the Solid Eye system which is a combination of the Scope and Thermal Goggles seen in previous games (among other things) and lastly the Metal Gear Mk. II which Snake can use for short range reconnaissance missions. At the bottom of this page is a list of confirmed characters. Officially, new locations for MGS4 are somewhere in the Middle East, somewhere in South America and somewhere in Eastern Europe. The game is apparently going to surpass the idea of being "Real", and attempt an even greater feat of being "Natural". “Wind will subtly blow sand across the scenery, if a tree was to burn down the seeds would sprout and grow flowers. This is just a taste of what is to come.” At GDC2007, Kojima Productions confirmed the apperance of four new female cyborg "boss characters" going by the code-names: Screaming Mantis, Raging Raven, Laughing Octopus and Crying Wolf. As a unit they are known as the Beauty and The Beast Unit. At TGS2007, Kojima Productions had 50 kiosks for demoing the game to people who were at the events, and they also showcased a new trailer, revealing the names of Meryl's new FOXHOUND unit, and three new characters: Drebin, a gun launderer, who steals weapons from the PMC's and mods them, removing them of their ID Tags, who owns a pet monkey known as Little Gray and Sunny, Olga's daughter who has been rescued from the Patriots The Story So Far Five years after the Big Shell Incident… The global economy of the 21st Century now relies heavily on warfare, countries spending millions of dollars hiring PMCs in order to destroy opposing armies Militia groups. The five largest PMC companies are all held together by a single mother company, known only as Outer Heaven, being led by none other than Liquid Snake. The global community is concerned the world will soon fall into a total World War, but are too afraid of the economy collapsing to do anything about it. Stepping up to change all that, Roy Campbell hires Solid Snake to take out Liquid as a hired hit. Snake is also concerned, and agrees to help Campbell, no matter the cost. New Game Elements Octocamo OctoCamo is a new type of camouflage that blends in automatically with the environment, as well as having set Camo outfits similar to Snake Eater’s, and the player can also Save specific Camo Patterns for later use. The "Octo" part comes from the animal "octopus" that can blend in with their surroundings. The suit comes in two parts; a body suit and a mask. When in Active Camouflage mode, the player can switch back to its Default State by simply shaking the SIXAXIS controller. Movement * Rolling along the ground. * Attacking while lying on his back. * Undulating and shuffling along the ground. * Running while in a crouched position. * There will be new CQC actions. Barrel Barrels can now be used like boxes in the older games. while it's on its side Snake can make it roll knocking over enemies. But doing this can often make Snake feel sick. Other * Solid Eye * GEKKO * Metal Gear Mk.II * Metal Gear REX * Metal Gear RAY Theme The Theme that has been stated for this game is SENSE. What we know is that one of the keys to this game will be taking into account of your own senses when deciding what to do. As an example the Gekkou will use sound to both scare the player with bull like roars and lull them into a false sense of security by making cicada noises. Confirmed Characters * Roy Campbell (E32006 Trailer, Voice appeared in E32007 Trailer.) * Solid Snake (Has appeared in all the MGS4 trailers.) * Hal Emmerich (TGS2005, E32006 and TGS2007 Trailers.) * Meryl Silverburgh (E32006, E32007 and TGS2007 Trailers.) * Jonathan (E32007 and TGS2007 Trailer) * Ed (E32007 and TGS2007 Trailer) * Johnny "Akiba" (E32007 and TGS2007 Trailer) * Naomi Hunter (E32006, E32007 and TGS2007 Trailer.) * Liquid Ocelot (E32006, E32007 and TGS2007 Trailers.) * Vamp (E32007 and TGS2007 Trailers.) * Raiden (E32006, E32007 and TGS2007 Trailers.) * EVA (Big Mama) (TGS2007 Trailer) * Mei Ling (Announced on Kojima's HIDEchan Radio Show at E32006.) * Sunny (TGS2007 Trailer) * Drebin (TGS2007 Trailer) * Little Gray (TGS2007 Trailer) * Screaming Mantis (GC 2007 trailer) * Raging Raven (GC 2007 trailer) * Laughing Octopus (GC 2007 trailer) * Crying Wolf (GC 2007 trailer) Confirmed Orginizations * The Patriots * Beauty and The Beast Unit Locations * Somewhere in the Middle East * Possible locales in South America (Spoken by Ryan Payton in an interview) * More Locations in other parts of the world (From TGS '07 Trailer) *Another area possibly being Shadow Moses Island See Also * Upcoming Metal Gear Titles * Metal Gear Online A stand alone game set in the MGS 4 universe Category:Games Category:Metal Gear Solid 4